Moments Like This
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: With Junior gone to Alaska for the year, Kris must plan the wedding and their life together, without him. When Kris gets the offer of a lifetime, she must also balance that in with her hectic schedule. Can she do it? Will Junior be by her side to help?
1. Please Come Back to Me!

Summary: After winnig the race Kris must face the reality of Junior actually being gone. Within the next year she has to plan a wedding, train, and deal with life without Junior. Can she handle it?

Chapter 1: Please Come Back to Me!

"I know, I just miss you," Kris said her her fiance, Junior. She laid her head back on the bed and sighed.

"I know. I wish I could have been there today, too. I feel like I'm letting you down," he replied over the phone. "But it's only for a year. And I'll be back to visit as much as possible," he promised.

Kris nodded with tears pushing the back of her eyes. "I know, and I'll come see you, too."

"Good, well we are about to land. I'll call you in the morning, alright?" he said.

"Yeah. Night," Kris rolled over.

"I love you, Kris," he stated.

"I love you, too, Junior," she said. She waited for the click signalling Junior had hung up. When she heard it, she laid her Blackberry down. She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. Ken was letting her stay in Junior's room while he was gone. She was also using his car. She plugged her phone up the black charger and looked in the mirror. She got out a hand-towel and her face wash. She got off all her make-up and made her way back to Junior's bedroom. She changed into sweatpants and one of Junior's old t-shirts. She held the white fabris to her nose and took in it's sent. With tears brimming, she laid down in the king sized bed. She turned the lamp off on the bed-side table and looked up at the ceiling. 1 day down, 364 to go.

--

"That time wasn't good, what's on your mind?" Pablo asked Kris two weeks later.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kris stated. She was aboard Nakia.

"Kris, I'm not an idiot. I know you miss Junior," he said.

"Well, maybe a little," she smiled hearing his name. "He is coming home Saturday, he'll be here for a week."

Pablo laughed at her. "Good, cool Kia off. There is someone that wants to meet you later today."

Kris nodded and jumped off the chesnut colt. She looked out and saw Wildfire in the pasture. She was so happy he was her's name. Pablo and Jean had given him to her after the race. She lead Nakia to the barn and untacked him. She asked Clay, a stable-hand, to cool him off. She left and went home, to the Davis' house.

"Hey Kris," Ken said as she walked in the door to the mansion.

"Hey," she replied. She quickly turned her head and jogged up the marble steps and entered her room. She took off her riding clothes and changed into some light jeans, a red t-shirt with a silver K on the front and her red converses. She pulled her hair out of the low ponytail and made a new one higher on the crown of her head. She looked in the mirror on the dresser and exited the room. She snuck back down the stairs and out of the mansion, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Ken again. Although he was finally accepting her, she felt awkward around him without Junior there. She hopped in the silver Porsche and made her way back to Raintree.

--

"Kris, this is Randy Johnson," Pablo said introducing Kris to the tall, grey-haired man with a gentle face and big brown eyes.

"Hi," Kris smiled shaking his hand.

"I'll let you two talk," Pablo said leaving the barn office.

"Hi Kris. You probaby are wonderng who I am," he chuckled. Kris smilied and nodded her head putting her bangs behind her ear thinking she needed a hair cut. "Let's just say I'm a huge fan of your's," he began, "I have been following Wildfire and your career since the Sandpiper, and I was so happy to see you two back on the track together. Will there be anymore races?" he asked kindly.

"No sir, he is now officially retired," Kris responded slowly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, that's too bad. There is a race coming up, the Olympiad Stakes, and the race is going to be the best horses in the world. There are only twenty spots," he stated.

"What are you getting at?" Kris asked a little confused leaning foward.

"I'm a member of the commitee to select a horse. Because I'm the head chairman I get to select two horses, and Wildfire is my top pick, and when I talked to Pablo he said it would be up to you, because you are now the owner."

"So you want to put Wildfire in a race with 19 other thoroughbred's from around the world?" she asked trying to get this straight.

"Yes, you're my top pick, as I said before. Would you like to know the rules and how everything works?" Kris nodded so he began, "There are nineteen people on the commitee. Each person, besdies me, gets one pick of a horse from anywhere around the world, it's like the olympics of horse racing, hence the name. The horses must meet certain qualifications. They have had to won a big race, Breeder's, Kentucky Derby, anything like that, and have won atleast 90 percent of all their races. So this race will be very competitive, and I think that you have a great chance of winning it."

Kris sat there in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"But Wildfire is a lot older than most race horses," Kris stated.

"I know, but I woudn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," Ralph said.

"I'll have to think about it, and talk to my fiance about it," Kris said.

"Great, here is my card. Please contact me soon. I need to know within the next three weeks. The race is on October 4th, that give you exactly four months," he said before leaving the office.

"What am I going to do?" Kris questioned herself out loud.

--

3 days later... Saturday evening

Kris was sitting in Wildfire' stall. Junior's plane was suppose to land at 9:30. Kris heard her phone start playing I'm Only Me When I'm When you by Taylor Swift, which played when Junior called. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and hit Send.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi," he said in a not so happy tone.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked knowing something was wrong with Junior.

"I just talk to Court, and he needs me to help him with some interviews and such for the press," Junior told her.

"So that means?" she asked him.

"I'm not going to be able to leave until tomorrow night, all the press stuff is in the morning," Junior told her.

"Oh," she sighed, "alright."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know about this," he resonded.

"I know, it's okay. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said hanging up before she began to cry. She looked up and Wildfire and stroked his nose before leaving the stall.

--

Kris was sitting in the king sized bed that night looking down at her engagement ring. She had a notepad on her crossed legs and a pen on top of that. She was beginning on the wedding plans. So far she only had the location, Raintree, the maid-of-honor, Dani, and the best man, Matt. She was too tired to do this, especially without Junior here to help her. She never thought she would be the type to want a real wedding, but for some reason, she did. She placed the note-pad on the bed side table and picked up one of the two magazines lying on top of the alarm clock.

The front read HORTON HOLMES HOMES. Kris flipped it open and began looking at all of the different house designes. Because Junior didn't want to live with his father, and the Raintree was full, they decided they were going to by the land in between the two and build a house there. They were hoping to have it built by the time Junior got finished with his work up in Alaska. They needed the house design to their arcitect, Arny Moss, by the end of the month. She flipped through the book, but her mind wandered. She gained her focus back and pick her top ten out of the thousands in the magazine. She placed the house magazine back on the Bridal magazine and looked at the clock, it was 1:32 a.m. She had been looking at house for almost two hours! She flipped off the lamp and snuggled down into the sheets and drifted to sleep.

A/N-Okay! The first chapter is complete! Tell me what you think of it! I couldn't think of a good title! SO I hope this one id okay for now! I thought of it last minute!


	2. Cup of Tea

**Chapter 2: Cup of Tea**

"EEEKKK!" Kris screamed running to Junior in the airport she jumped into his arms, her legs around her waist and her arms around his neck. His hands went around her mid-section holding her into a tight hug. Those were the longest to weeks for the both of them.

"I missed you so much!" he said lossening his grip, but she was still wrapped around him. She leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both knew people were watching, but they didn't car. All that mattered was the they were together now.

"I missed you, too," she said when they pulled apart. Junior smiled at her as she slipped out from around him and landed pelicately on teh floor, a task they had perfected since they got together to first time.

"What time is out meeting with the wedding planner?" Junior asked her. They had decided to get a wedding planner, since neither one of them had the time to plan it.

"It's not until 2:30 tomorrow afternoon, I had to push it back becasue of your flight changing," Kris said. Junior nodded with a angry look flash through his eyes. "Sorry," Kris commented.

He smiled at her and kissed her again before they made their way to the luggage pick-up and went home.

--

Late that night..

Kris and Junior were lying in the bed. It was around three in the morning and they were looking at house. They finally had picked out the one the wanted. It was a two sotory house with a basement. The middle floor had a large open living room, a kitchen with a breakfast area and a large formal dining room. In the living room there were stairs that went up to teh second floor, and behing the stairs was a hall with two bed rooms and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms would make as an office for the couple. The second floor had a large open room with six rooms going off of it. It had two bedrooms with a bathroom connected and one other bathroom that wasn't connected to the bredrroms. Kris and Junior would get the largest bedroom complete with a sitting area, as you entered a door in their room you would enter a large walk-in-closet which would also lead you to a bathroom with a jakoozie(sp?) and a shower and toilet and large double sided sink, each would bet there own sink. The basement was a lot liekt eh second floor but it only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The big open room would act as the play room.

"I'm excited now!" Junior said lying down the magazine and sniggling up with Kris in the bed.

"Me too," Kris responded before closing her eyes and falling asleep with the love of her life right next to her.

--

"This is going to be the wedding of the century!" Evie, the wedding planner said. She was tall with long stright blonde hair and big baby blue eyes. She was only around the age of 25. Kris had picked her becasue she loved all of her wedding she had done, she was one of the top ten best wedding planners in the country.

"Well, that's what we are hoping for," Junior replied sitting next to Kris in the comfy blue office chairs.

"What were you thinking for colors, Kris?" she asked getting straight to business.

"Well, since the wedding is going to be in the morning and in the spring, I was wanted like spring colors," Kris said a little baffled. She hadn't even given colors a thought yet.

"Well, I was looking at some old pictures of Raintree and I think Peah would look good as a color, with all the different color flowers. It is very neutral, but al so bright and cheery," Evie stated leaning forward.

"Yeah, I like that!" Kris said a smiled coming to her face. They had decided the wedding ceremony would take place in the graden at Raintree, and then the reception would be at Davis on teh outsdie patio.

"Great! Now, flowers. Peach flowers?" Eve asked.

"Umm...yeah?" Kris said.

"Well, we could also do white along with peach."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kris said looking over a Junior who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Have you thought of the wedding parties? Like bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Eveie asked writing things down on a note-pad.

Junior answered this question, "I'm having Matt as my best man, an Kris is having Dani as her maid-of-honor."

"What about brides-maids?" this questioned was directed towards Kris.

"Urg.." she said. She couldn't think of anyone. "I'm not sure. I think we were planning on just sticking with that," Kris stated.

"That's fine. And you dont want any groomsmen?" Junior shook his head no and they continuted on with the wedding details.

--

"I can't wait for April 17th," Junir said holding Kris in his arms that night. They had decided on that for the date. Junior was getting a month vaction then and they decided it would be the perfect time for them to get married and go on here honeymoon together, and then Kris would stay in California and help got the house finished and by June, when Junior got back, it would be all ready.

"Me too," Kris turned over and smilied at him. "I'm excited. I wish we cold have went with our first plans though."

"Yeah, but we get a real wedding now," Junior said trying to brihten her mood.

"I don't care about the wedding, as long as we are together," she stated looking off at nothing.

"Hey," he said looking into her eyes, "everything is going to be okay. April will be here before you know it, and then June will follow right behind after that. I promise, it won't always be this hard."

"I've heard that before," she stated looking at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. But if we want to make a decent life together without depending on my dad, we need every opportunity we can to save up," he told her.

Kris nodded her head and kissed him.

"I have training in the morning, let's get some sleep," she told him. They had talked about the offer she had gotten and they decided it would be worth a shot. Wildfire would begin training tomrrow for the race, along with the rest of the dirty dozen.

"Yep, night sweetie. Love you," he said kissing her back and they both fell asleep together.

--

"Have you seen anything that looks good yet?" the voice came from Ken Davis. Kris shook her head thinking of other things besides spending a day with Ken Davis Senior at a horse auction. _Why did I agree to this? _She thought to herself. Junior had left that morning, and this was not her idea of fun. She would much rather be in bed sulking.

"I need to find a mare, I found a good stud that I would like to breed to," he stated.

"They have some mares in the back, I'll go look at them," Kris said hurrying away. Boy she was glad to get away from him.

"Are there any broodmares?" she asked the tall guy in charge of sales.

"Yes ma'am. The Black, White , and Bay in the corner," she said pointing. Kris nodded and followed in the direction of his bony finger.

Kris looked over the three mares. They were all between the ages of 7 and 13. The bay was the oldest, 13, then the white, 9, and then the black was seven.

The white definately had the best lineage and temperment. One her mom's side there was Seattle Slew, and the sire was the son of Funny Cide.

"You definately are a winner aren't you?" Kris said to the mare. She bobbed her head up and down making Kris laugh. She pulled out her cell phone and called Ken's number. When he answered she told him about the white mare and he said he'd be over right away and hung up.

--

"We got two new champs in the barn, now," Ken Davis said when Kris put the white mare in her stall.

"Yeah. Majestic White Rose will give you some good babies, maybe with that coloring, too," Kris pointed out. "Who were you going to stud her with?"

"Big Brown went to stud (**I honestly don't think this is true, but for the story it is**)," Ken told her. Kris nodded and went to the stall next to it where a large chesnut colt was looking over the door.

"I think Rose will definately give you a good baby. And Little Hefner will win you some races," Kris stroked his brown muzzle.

"Yeah, I think he is a champion in the making. We just have to find the right rider."

Kris smiled before making her way out of the barn.

--

Wildfire's workout's were constantly getting better. He was returning to his old self. A month had pasted giving only eight more weeks until the big race, which Junior was flying home for. The July heat beated down on Kris' bare shoulders that weren't covered by the strap of her green tank-top. Her brown hair was wet from the sweat and flying in front of her face. She crossed the finish line and slowed Wildfire down.

"How was it?" she asked Pablo making her way past the gate.

"Pretty good. He is doing about like he was for the breeder's, but his stamina is down. I think we need to do more fitness than running. We'll start tomorrow," she said turning away. Kris stared at the empty spot where Pablo just stood which became occupied by Evie. Her blonde hair catching the gentle breeze and flying in front of her face. She quickly pushed it back behind her shoulder.

"Hello, Kris," she said waving her hand.

"Huh?" Kris said coming out of the daze.

"You were suppose to meet me at your house 30 minutes ago remember?" she said a little annoyed.

"Sorry," Kris said in an apologetic voice. "Let me run home and jump in the shower and I'll be ready she said hoping off her best friend. She jogged to the stall and quickly untack WIldfire and put him in the stall before running to the silver Porsche and driving home, Evie right behind her.

Kris was ready within 20 minutes of getting home. She dressed in nice dressy capris and a short-sleeved business looking jacket that was blue. She slipped on some dressy sandals and met Evie by the blonde's red mustang GT.

"Finally," Evie stated sliding into the driver's seat as Kris slid into the passengers seat. The doors slammed closed at the same time and the car flew out of the driveway.

----

Kris and Evie were in a china shop looking for plates and things for the wedding.

"I really don't like to do this without Junior," Kris said after the fifth time of Evie asking her which china she liked best.

"Well, you can atleast narrow it down, and he'll pick from there when he comes home."

"Yeah, I guess," Kris stated. Looking over the china. This just was not her cup of tea.


	3. A picture's worth 1,000 words

**CHAPTER 3: A picture's worth 1,000 words**

"Kris, can you come here please?" Ken Davis said to Kris one afternoon after coming in from training at Raintree. It was three weeks after the auction.

"Sure," she said following him into his office.

"The jock for Hef isn't working. We need a new one for him," he said getting down to business.

"We?" Kris said.

"Yes, since you are going to be in the Davis family we need to start working as a team," he said. "I want you to try him out. Just to see how he runs and help get a jockey from what you know."

"Ken, if this is your way of taking me from racing at Raintree, it won't work," Kris quickly told him.

"It's not Kris. I just want you to see how he runs," he said.

"And get me to ride him full time so I won't have time for Wildfire and the other horses at Raintree. Sorry, I think I'll pass," Kris said getting up.

"Come on Kris," Ken said once she got to the door of his office, "just one ride. Please."

Kris nodded, "Have him ready at five a.m."

"He runs in the evening," Ken said.

"Well, I guess if you really want me to ride, then you will have to make a change of plans," Kris said before leaving the house.

**_.:MLT:._**

"Do you think he is going to hold out like this for four more weeks?" Kris asked Pablo a week later after training Wildfire.

"I'm hoping so. We are making good progress getting his stamina up. But I'm thinking we should take the next week or two easy. To make sure he doesn't wear himself out," Pablo told her.

"Good idea. What time tomorrow?" Kris asked.

"Be here at seven. We are going to take a slow day. Maybe you can take him on a nice trail ride," he said before leaving Kris to un-tack Wildfire.

"You two getting ready for the big race?" Matt asked coming into the barn.

"Yeah. We are getting there. How is the jockey search going?" Kris asked. Matt didn't want her riding while she was training Wildfire.

"Sucky. We can't find anyone who can ride worth a flip. And Riley is exculsively with Tigress Eye, and when she does ride one of ours, she can only get something from Flame. I just don't get it," Matt said frustrated.

"I told you I would ride. Nakiya and Colbalt have a race coming up next weekend. Let me ride, Matt, please?" Kris begged.

"Are you sure it won't interfere with you training Wildfire and Little Hefner over at Davis?" he made a nasty sound when he said Little Hefner

"What? I'm not training Hef," Kris told him confused. Matt handed her the racing program he had been holding. She looked at the races for Saturday.

4-Little Hefner  
Jockey: Kris Furillo  
Owner: Davis Ranch  
Trainer: Fernando Bernard

"What! I don't believe this!" Kris said. "I'll be back later. I'm riding your horses Matt!"

Kris jumped in the silver sports car and flew over to Davis Ranch.

"What were you thinking!" Kris yelled walking into Ken's office.

"What are you talking baout, Kris?" Ken asked looking up at her.

"You put me as Hef's jock. I've ridden him once!" Kris said walking up to the desk.

"Oh come on Kris. You've gotten the best results out of him. We need a win on Saturday, and you're going to get it from him. One race, Kris. That's all," he said.

"Fine, but next time, atleast ask me. Oh, and I'm racing two of Matt's horses, so I won't have a lot of time for Hef, so he will train at six a.m. Got it?" Kris said before leaving his office.

**_.:MLT:._**

Training four horses was easier than Kris thought. With Wildfire' big race coming up in just four small weeks, she devoted most of her time with him. But she had to admit, she liked riding Hef for Davis. Kris thought he would make an excellent race horse. He was very tall, slender and quick. With his speed and size he could fly right past other horses and into gaps that would have been too small for other horses. He was very alert to Kris' signals and picked up on her thoughts quickly. She was riding him against three other horses the next morning to see how he did. Then, three days later, was his first race. They didn't have very good odds, as it was his first race. But they weren't the worse horse out there. Kris laid in bed and thought about how she should run Hef on Saturday. They were in the first race at 10 a.m. It would be a small crowd so it shouldn't bother him too much. He was a big baby, especially when it came to Kris. He loved Kris, she knew it. He would do anything as long as she was with him.

Kris finally decided to go to sleep, as she had to be up at 5 in the morning. But she just coudn't sleep. The clock read 11:23. It was too late to call Junior. She had already talked to him that night and told him everything that was going on. The longer he was in Alaska the less time he had to talk to her. She would be glad when he came home for a week at the end of the month. Just in time to see Kris and Wildfire in there last, and biggest race together. Kris decided to give half of her earnings to Raintree. They would give each 1.5 million dollars. Kris snuggled further under the covers. She pushed everything out of her mind and finally fell asleep.

**_.:MLT:._**

"Okay Kris, leg up," Ken said the next morning before Hef's workout. Kris mounted and took him around the track easy. By the time she got back around three other horses where ready. In the pack she saw Avatar, Sir Jennings, and Late Spring. Avatar was there becasue he was the dominant male in the stable. Sir Jennings was a good end sprinter and Late Spring needed practice against other horses, too. Kris felt Hef tense up as the other horses lined up beside him. He began throwing his head back and prancing around.

"It's okay, Hef," Kris said keeping her balance on the frantic horse. He calmed down a little when he heard Kris' voice and felt her hand on his neck.

"What's going on?" Ken said walking onto the track and walking straight up to Hef. That was a bad idea. Hef immediately reared. Kris leaned forward to stay on and turned his reins so he couldn't rear.

"Whoa boy" Kris said as he was turning in circles. When Kris finally gt him calmed down she hoped off and led him to the other horses. Having Kris there kept him calm. "You're alright," she said stroking his long face. His tense body loosened as Kris talking to him in soothing words and slowly made her way around to his back. When she got on he seemed perfectly fine. She lined him up and he stayed calm knowing Kris was there.

They rang the bell and all the horses started at the same time. Kris realized something. King of America was the same way. He hated other horses, and acted the same as Hef was. Kris figured they had the same problem. She would run Hef like she ran King. She darted out in front knowing Hef would want the others to stay behind him. After a half mile work out her plan worked.

"That was amazing!" Ken said. Kris beat Avatar by atleast six lengths.

"That's how I'm going to run him on Saturday!" Kris said smiling as she hoped off the chestnut.

"Well, you know him best," Ken said walking off. The only problem was now Kris had to find another rider he would trust like he trusted Kris. If she continued riding him Ken would most likely put him in races that she didn't want to run, or had to run against a Raintree horse. She would talk to Junior, but she was sure of a way around this.

Kris jumped in Junior's car and made her way to Raintree.

"I heard you killed Avatar this morning," Matt said as she got out of the car.

"Well, I guess you could say that," she said laughing. She looked at the track on saw Wildfire was ready to go. She smiled and Matt one more time before sprinting to the track.

"Hey buddy," she said with a smile.

"I want you to go on a trail ride today with him," Pablo said. "He was been working really hard so I figured a relaxing trail ride would do both of you some good.

"Sound great to me," Kris smiled getting onto Wilfire's broad back. "You wanna ride with me?"

"No, I have work to do. You have fun though," he said walking off. Kris watched him leave before turning Wildfire to the open gate and cantering to the trail.

Kris decided to ride to her and Junior's spot. She rode at a relaxing trot and let Wildfire loosen his muscles. She led him to the spot and tied him to the tree. She laid down in the tall, soft grass and fell asleep.

**_.:MLT:._**

"How is the house coming?" Junior asked Kris over the phone while she was making her some dinner.

"It looks good, so far. They got the foundation down. There is still a lot left, but I went to see it today! The foundation is huge," Kris laughed.

"I can't wait!" Junior said.

"Me either, when are you going to be home?" she asked.

"Three days before your big race. And I'm going to be home for a week. How are wedding plans coming along?"

"It would be easier if you were here, but I'm trying my best. We decided on the linens," Kris told him taking a bite of salad, making it sound like a great defeat.

"That's good. What about the menu? Have you reserved a caterer yet?"

"Barbeque. I remember you requesting that."

She heard Junior laugh, "Yeah. Sounds good. Have a good night, Kris. I love you."

"You too," she smiled. "Love you too."

Kris looked at her phone after she hung up a tear threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let it. Tomorrow was Hef's big day, so she decided to head to bed early. She got up and placed her dirty dished in the dish washer before her phone began to ring.

"Hey Kris, are you going to be about to train Nakiya and Cobalt tomorrow after your race or should I cancel their training?" she heard Matt ask after she answered.

"Yep, I already booked you," she laughed.

"How thoughtful! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Matt," she said before hanging up. She made her way up to her room and closed the door. She walked to the closet and opened in, revealing all of Junior's clothes. She put her face to them and took in their scent. Tears began to fall, she never needed anyone like this before, but something about Junior Davis got to her. And she didn't mind it at all.

She looked over to the bedside table where Junior placed a picture of him and her. She walked over to it and picked it up. Junior was standing in Wildfire's stall door holding Kris with one arm under her knee and the other under her back. They were looking at each other smiling. Kris smiled at the picture.

"We'll get back to that," she told her self before slipping into bed and falling asleep.

**A/N-soooo...what do you think ???? please review!!**


	4. New Sprinter In Town

CHAPTER 4: New Sprinter in Town

Hef was prancing around his stall at the race track as Kris was running a soft brush over his shiny brown coat. He was in the 4th race today and they had just ran the 1st. As her hand went over Hef's neck she caught sight of her engagement ring and she smiled.

Some days being apart from Junior was torture, she could barely keep tears from falling. But other days weren't so bad. Today, luckily for her, was one of the good days. She woke up to his voice over a phone call. She knew he was away to help them build their future so they didn't have to depend on his dad's money. She knew he was doing it out if love for her, and to help provide for her.

"Post is in an hour, how are you feeling?" Ken Davis' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm feeling great, and Hef is feeling better," Kris said with a smile on her face. "He has been prancing around all morning."

"Good to hear. Can't wait to see you too on the track together," he said patting the horses neck before turning around. Half way out the door her stopped and turned back around. "Thank you for doing this, Kris. Your silks are in the trailer. I'll go grab them for you." Kris nodded as he the stall and headed towards the parking lot.

_**.:MLT:.**_

Kris was dressed in solid orange silks with a large black "D" in the back. A palomino lead horse was leading them to the starting gate. Hef was prancing and jumping around. Kris felt like it was his dad, and from the crowd she could see in the Davis seating area, Ken knew it was too.

As she loaded the gate she talked softly to the horse. They were in spot one so she had about a minute to soothe his with her voice.

"We're gonna break out of the gate, just like we practiced. Then we are going to head straight for the front and stay on the rail. We are going to keep pace in front of the second place horse so you don't use all your energy trying to compete with him. Then at the last turn we are going to wait for someone to try and challenge you. Then you know what to do." As soon as she got the last word out of her mouth the gates flew open and out Hef went with an unprepared jockey. Kris quickly steadied herself and waiting for the pack to line up. Hef was right in front of the second place horse keeping pace right in front of him. It was only a three quarter mile race, so luckily he wouldn't have to keep up this speed for long.

Going around the first turn Hef was feeling great. He was moving smoothly and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Going around the last turn Kris waited for someone to start challenging them, and when no one was she looked behind them. The 2nd place horse was at least ten lengths behind them. Kris laughed and gave Hef his head. "If we are going to do this, we will do it all the way!" she yelled. Hef took off at lightning speed and crossed the finish line in a matter of seconds. She head the announcer, "And the winner is Little Hefner. Jockey Kris Furillo and owned by Davis Farms. And he just broke the track record win by 17 lengths!"

Kris pumped her fist in the air and turned Hef towards the winner circle.

"That was amazing!" Ken Davis said as Kris jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Not only did you break the win length, you also broke the track record at the length, how do you continue to do it?" The reporter asked Kris.

"I would love to tell you, but all I did was sit on the back of that horse! He is amazing. He has so much speed and agility. I just planned on staying right in front and going around the last turn I waited on someone to challenge us, but no one was anywhere around us. And I decided, if we were going to win, then might as well go all out!" Kris laughed patting Hef's neck.

"Well, Mr. Davis," the reporter said, "it look like you have a sprinter on your hands."

"That is one thing you can count on," Ken replied smiling.

After pictures were finished Ken caught up with Kris, "You were awesome out there today. Thank you," she said handing her a check. It was a small race, but the purse was still 30 grand. Kris looked at the $10,000 dollar check.

"This is more than 10%," she said looking at him confused.

"Well you did beat two track records out there, you deserve it. And hopefully a little bonus for becoming Hef's official jockey?" He said in the form of a question.

Kris looked at the horse beside her. She knew she would never find another Wildfire, but Hef was close, even closer than Flame. She looked into his big brown eyes and he looked back, eyes full of complete trust.

"I'll do it, on one condition," Kris said looking back at Ken Davis.

"You name it."

"I want partner in Hef. I want to lead his training and give the options for which races he wins, and you pick from there," she said.

"Now why would I do that?" he said giving her a challenging and confused look.

"You wanted me to act like a Davis family member, so I am. If you don't agree then I refuse to ride the horse, and you will not have a winner. Your choice."

"Fine, see me tomorrow and we'll sign some papers. Congratulations," he said, "you own half a race horse."

Kris smiled over at Hef and continued to lead him to the trailer.

_**.:MLT:.**_

"You were so amazing today, babe!" Junior said over the phone. "And great job with my dad!"

Kris laughed and thanked him. "I'm so happy," Kris said. "The only thing that could make my life perfect right now would be you being here."

"Only two more weeks," Junior replied. "How is Wildfire doing? Do you think he has a shot at winning?"

"I do," Kris responded. "His times are all better than his breeder's wins. He's never ran the fast constantly. It's like his age is only making him better. I'm just afraid we are pushing hi too hard. But Pablo thinks he is fine."

"And what about you? You know know better than anyone."

"I think he is ok. He seems to be loving it. But I just don't want him to get hurt."

"When are you heading out to Kentucky?" The Olympiad Stakes was going to be held at Churchill Downs.

"Four days. Then you will be there three days after that."

"I can't wait!" Junior said. "Well get some rest. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kris smiled as she laid back looking up at the ceiling.

_**.:MLT:.**_

"I don't really like this, you know," Ken said as Kris loaded Little Hefner into his long distance traveling trailer.

"Well I'm going to be gone for the next two weeks and I don't want to lose any time with Hef. If we keep in on the schedule we planned then he has a huge shot at the Derby. You stay here and focus on Tamarac and I'll focus on Hef. I promise, I know what I'm doing. I helped Pablo for 5 years with the training, and he will be in Kentucky with me. He is the official trainer of Hef."

"I don't see why we are paying an outside jockey. Fernando is here, and he has a flat contract fee."

"Because, had we followed Fernando's plan for Hef, then Hef would have been in last place. Not first. He is a great trainer, but Hef is a special needs horse. That is what Pablo is good at."

"If you say so," Ken said. "Take care of him out there. I'll see you on race day."

Kris nodded as she turned and finished loading up Hef. She told the driver some last minute instructions and watched them pull out of the drive way. It would take them about 3 days to get to Kentucky, 2 days after Kris and Wildfire, who had left two day ago, would get there. Kris headed back inside the huge mansion to finish packing. She had an early flight in the morning, and she was hoping to video chat with her finace before she went to bed.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I had so much fun writing again. And just so you know, this is WildfireLover003 under a new name! Please let me know what you guys think of it!**


End file.
